While i can
by evryluvsmisty
Summary: ...........


I gasp as I shoot upright from my lying position. Cold sweat slowly drips down my face as I quickly scan my surroundings. I realize I'm in my room and let out a sigh of relief. "The same dream. It's always the same," I say to the shadows of the night. I rub my face as though I was trying to rub away my existence. At least it won't hurt so much. I swing my legs over the side of my bed and get off. I take a few steps to my balcony overlooking the sea of Pallet. The night is still except for the crashing of the waves against the shore and the smell of morning dew giving me a brief moment of peace. I take in the natural scent with a deep breath and sigh. I wish it could be this peaceful all the time but I know that is impossible, as my thoughts switch to the reason I'm up. A frown mars my face and I wonder, "What does it mean? Why do I keep having it!"

I am broken out of my thoughts when I feel something furry rub against my leg. Without looking down I acknowledge the foreign presence, "Hey Pikachu. yawn What are you doing up so early. It's still dark out," I point out to him. He growls half playfully and responds, Well I would have been sleeping like everyone else but a certain human keeps having a certain dream. I don't think you could forget our minds are linked so easily. I finally look at him and smile a little as I remember the day Sabrina gave us the ability to communicate with each other through telepathy. It was pretty helpful but it was also a curse. Let's just say I got shocked a lot for having certain thought about a mutual friend.

ASH! Stop daydreaming already will ya! Pikachu he exclaims. "Sorry buddy I was just thinking abou………." Yeah yeah. I know. Remember I can read your thoughts if you think too loudly he reminds me. I just shrug my shoulders in response. Ash it has been months since you first started having the dream. Don't you think you should get it checked out? I mean everyday? The same one? I sigh and take in his words. I know I have to get help. Even the great Ash Ketchum should admit when he can't do something alone. I know this,……….. I just don't like it. "Yeah I know. Don't worry about it. I'll have a talk with Gary and see if he can recommend anyone." Ok…….but why Gary? he asks. "Because he is my friend and I see him at work everyday?" Pikachu nods in response followed by a yawn. I look at my bedside table, "Only six o'clock Pika-pal. We might as well get some more sleep. I never have it twice in one night." That sounds good he says while yawning. He jumps up to rest at the foot of the bed. I walk around him and lay down on the other side. I am so tired. I don't even hear Pikachu bidding me goodnight because as I hit the pillow I fall asleep.

ring ring, phone call phone call 

Who the hell is ringing me now! I groan. Luckily for me the phone is right next to my clock so I don't have to get out of bed. I pick it up and give a dreary, "Hello?"

"Ash sweetie!" Should have known I think. "Mom, it's seven in the morning! Couldn't you have waited till I got up!" I whine. "Oh come on Ash. You know you never get up early on your off days. If I waited for you to do something I would be old and gray by the time you are ready to do it." Oh this is too perfect. She walked right into that one "But you are already old and gray." I reply with a big grin on my face, eyes still closed. She laughs then says, "Well I guess I'm too old to be cooking big meals on a Sunday then. So you will have to find another person to go by for lunch." My eyes open fully upon hearing this and I sit up. "Did I say old? I meant you could NEVER be old. That's what I meant." Her only reply is scandalous laughter. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" She replies yes while still laughing very hard. Her laughter reduces so I have a chance to ask her what was the reason she called. "Oh so a mother can't call to see how her son is doing?" I sweat drop. "Mom I live down the street and I see you everyday."

"That doesn't matter. Anyway I just called to tell you something. Remember I went the press conference that Samuel and Gary were holding?" "Yeh, what about it?" "Well on my way home I saw a very nice girl walking into Pallet. She was actually on her way to visit you so I gave her a lift home but it was one in the morning so I let her stay in the guestroom. I called to say she is on her way over." I groan again. Why is someone coming over so early. "So who is it Mom?" I ask rather bluntly. She laughs again before saying, "Ash Ketchum you are my son and I love you. But I think she is right. Sometimes you can be so dense." Dense? No. It's not possible. How could she be here! As though reading my mind she speaks again, "Have you forgotten she has an extra month off this semester?" My eyes widen in realization. "She's here!" I ask excitedly. "Gotta go mom, I'll check you later. Bye!" She laughs while saying bye. She stalled that conversation so she could get a good laugh at my reaction. I'll have to pay her back the favor.

I throw off the cover to leave the bedroom. I hear a thud and turn around to see a semi awake semi angry pikachu. shit, forgot he was on the bed I get out of there before he realizes anything. As I was making my way down the hall I hear, I'll get you for that later. That's just great I groan for what seemed to be the tenth time today.

I make my way down the stairs with a slow pace. I take a right and face the door to the front porch. I smile as I paint a picture in my mind to what I will see. As I open the door I give myself a pat on the back for matching the real scene with such detail. From the porch you could see my yard at the side of the house. It is huge with colourful trees in full blossom and a lake with lots of pokemon. I smile as I watch my Blastoise have a small sparring match with Feraligator. On the porch among the furniture is a very expensive antique rocking chair which is facing the lake. It is a sight in itself but is not the object of my attention. What is, however, is the figure sitting in it. It is a girl who looks in her late teens. Even sitting down I can see she is a slender girl with really smooth skin and flaming red hair. I draw this conclusion because she is wearing a casual dress which stops mid thigh showing her lovely legs. The dress is white which truly reflects the purity and innocence of this angel. Angel or not I am left drooling at this curvaceous babe.

She faces me with a smile that you could just die for. Literally. She lifts herself off the chair and jumps straight at me. I twirl her around before setting her down hugging her as tightly as possible just taking in her touch, her scent, her being.

We stay like that for two minutes before I finally say, "I missed you so much Misty Waterflower." Nothing else was said between us as I am content because she is in my arms..


End file.
